Child at Heart
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass and Damian are de-aged in the middle of Gotham and run in to block after block on their way home, realizing Gotham is even more dangerous the least prepared you are. One-shot


IT was one of those normal days in Gotham city, criminals running amok on the streets. Drug lords using their supply up, and those one guys stumbling out of bars to throw up in the nearest trash can. One of those nights where the rain had just fallen hours ago and the ground was still wet, the street holding puddles here and there in the pot holes.

Dick landed with a soft thud onto the rooftop stretching his arms and yawning as he did so, he was going on little to no sleep. Earlier he was in Blüdhaven to fall into his nice soft bed, but when he got the call from Alfred to ask if he could help with Patrol how could he saw no. Bruce was drugged out, by the old butler, because he sustained a broken arm from killer Croc in the sewers and Alfred wasn't very comfortable sending Damian into Gotham alone. **  
**

The younger boy threw a fit for a first five minutes of the patrol before he realized Dick wasn't listening to a word he said as he hopped from rooftop to roof top.

Robin plopped down next to him in a crouch position before he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Tt, a break already? Your getting old."

Dick looked down at the younger boy, trying to hold down a snappy retort that would`ve made Jason proud, "Maybe then you`ll respect your elders?"

Damian shook his head and walked over to the side of the building, looking over, "We have to go down there." the ten year old pointed out and Dick sighed, "Why?"

"We lost Killer croc in the sewers just after he broke father`s arm." Damian said, before he could say anything else the teen threw himself off the small shop roof and onto the sidewalk below. Dick took another big sigh, he`d worked with Damian before and even then it`d been hard, but he thought he had him pretty well trained before he returned to his role as Nightwing, but at least now the child wasnt cursing and running around like he owned the place...that much.

He flipped down onto the street seeing Robin pulled the top of the sewer off and jumped in, Dick hurried over, if he did then Damian would probably leave him behind. he puled the sewer plate back into place as he went down. Finding Damian covering his nose, "Disgusting."

Dick walked over to the younger boy, "It`s sewage Robin, it`s not supposed to smell good, nor look pretty."

There was a snap behind them and they spun around, seeing nothing but darkness, until a small rat ran out at them then past. Dick took a deep breath, "Okay, come on."

they headed down the sewer sticking to the clear of the water, looking at Damian it was easy to see he was on edge, was it killer Croc, or the nagging suspicion that they were being followed? Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, hand over his mouth and pulled away, Damian spun around pulling out a batarang when the person let him go and laughed in amusement.

"You are to easy."

"Jason!" Dick growled socking him in the arm, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yes Todd, mind his age." Damian smirked and Dick glared at him then back to Jason who was smirking at them, "What are you doing here anyway."

Jason put his hands on his hips, "It`s were i keep my stash, why do you think I`m down here! I saw dork boy wonder go down the rabbit hole and you followed, cant a guy be curious?"

"No but you could be dead." Damian stated and Jason`s eyes flashed at the kid before Dick Explained in a hurry, "Were here for Killer Croc, if you keep pulling stunts like that you`ll get eaten and we`d of never known."

"Oh no, a giant green crocodile comes out of the sewer and you dont notice, besides I`m not helpless you know." Jason stated with a slight bit of annoyance.

"Is Todd coming with us because we should actually be searching for croc." Damian growled, "Really i dont think we need any more oldies tagging along."

"Oldie?" Jason blinked looking to Dick who rolled his eyes, Jason smiled darkly at Damian, "We`ll young rugrat, in my day when we were searching for croc`s," Before Dick could stop him Jason shoved Damian into the water with a loud splash, Dick calmed down a little when the ten year old resurface instantly glaring at Jason who was only laughing, "We got down and dirty."

"I think you might still be harboring some of that dirt Todd." Damian hissed pulling himself out of the water. He was ready to kill Jason but Dick stepped in the middle, "Enough. If were ever going to find Killer Croc then you two need to work together!"

"Todd is not coming!" Robin hissed.

"The hell I`m not!" Jason spat back.

"SHUT UP!" Dick snapped, his two other brothers looked at him in surprise but he continued, "I was called in to help, and with barely two hours of sleep the past two days! I`ve had to listen to Bruce and Alfred argue on the fact that he`s not aloud to leave the cave, i`ve been working with a pain in the ass the past hour in the half and now I have you too! If you both are going to get along or your both leaving and I`ll finish this myself!"

The other two started at him, slightly speechless before Jason pulled off his mask and brushed it off while Damian crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, his lower lip sticking out slightly in a pout, but they got it.

"Good," He sighed running a gloved hand through his hair, "Now-

Suddenly the water beside them blew out, the green gator showing it`s ugly head at them, a hissing sound coming from it`s clenched teeth. One that said clearly, food. "Move!" Dick yelled and they all jumped apart as Croc lunged at them, only getting a mouth full of gravel now. He heard gun shots and Killer croc roared angrily rearing his head to look at Jason.

"His skin is too think!" Damian yelled.

"Thanks for the damn memo!" Jason yelled. Him and Damian raced for ward and jumped at Killed croc and he swiped his claws over Jason`s side cutting his suit and making a large gash in the younger man`s side. Dick placed a small thing of C-4 on Killer croc`s back and flipped off in time before the creature could throw him off, Damian was instantly throw back into the water with a splash.

"Damit Nightwing!" Jason hissed, "Dont those things spark?"

"These?" He asked holding up he escrima sticks, He chuckled, "Yeah they do. Get little D and I`ll take care of this."

Jason was instantly in the water, ducking under another swipe from killer Croc. Dick raced forward flipping over the croc and onto the other platform on the other side of the sewer and blowing the C-$ on the creatures back making him go under for a moment. Jason chose then to leap at a fighting Damian, grabbing him and pulling themselves out of the water just as he threw his escrima stick into the water, electrocuting the hole area for a moment before his weapon burst and Killer Croc was down.

"Ow!" Jason jumped in pain glaring at him as Dick tried to sew his wounds shut. Sadly he wasn't Alfred and he hadn't had that many large wound like this on himself in his city so he was a little rusty and the job was messy and wasn't the best sewing he`d ever done, but it would get Jason through the night, till he saw Alfred.

"Quiet." He said clipping off the needle and pouring alcohol on the wounds, three long claw makes, it was diffidently going to scar. Jason`s gloved fingers dug into his upper arm as the alcohol started to sting, and sting bad. "Fuckin`butcher!"

"Hey," Dick smirked, "You`ll live, you should be happy."

"Ecstatic." Jason mumbled. Damian walked in looking around the old rusted apartment, "Hm, Todd what happened to your nicer places, this is just sad."

"This was closer in the city and it`s inconspicuous, beside`s this is only for refueling, ammo and beer." Jason said, taking a sip of his beer on the coffee table. Dick stood up and streched, "Okay, we should be getting-,"

"Dick?"

They looked to the window and Jason groaned, as Tim pulled the screen door open and walked in, "There are to many people in my house!"

Tim frowned taking a quick look around, "This is were you live...sad."

"Shut up!"

"Timmy what`er you doing here?" Dick asked smiling brightly, he hadn't seen Tim in the last two months and when he`d been around these two, Tim`s calm company was a great, great, welcome. Tim brought his eyes back to his oldest brother and tilted his head to the side slightly, "I email-ed Bats yesterday about a mission with the titian, I wanted his thoughts on it but he never responded."

"Tt," Damian smirked, "No surprise, father doesn't respond to have the things i say."

"Thats because you never stop talking." Jason pointed out and Tim raised an eye brow, "What`s the peanut gallery doing here?"

"He`s my baby sitter." Damian growled in spite and Jason frowned, "I live here, by the way, all of you get out!"

"Shut up Jason," Dick said nonchalantly, He turned back to Tim, "Alfred called me in, Bruce broke his arm in a fight with Croc so that probably why he didn't reply back, anyway, me and Little D went into the sewers to find Killer Croc, Jason sneaked up on us, because he`s nosy-,"

"Curious." Jason corrected, Dick waved him away, "And when we finally took out croc, Jason got his ass hurt so we rushed him over here to play nurse." Dick said finally, Tim blinked pulling off his mask and running a hand threw his hair, "Oh, well okay then."

"Yeah." Dick nodded, "It`s been hell." He fell back into the green seat closing his eyes for a moment, hearing his three other brothers chatting away, or arguing with each other, either way, he was to tired to care. Jason`s apartment was cold, damp and the seats springs were sticking in his acing sides but right now it all felt like heaven to him, maybe that's why Jason stayed here, he just wore the hell out of himself and when he came back it didn't matter what condition the place was in, as long as there was a bed or sofa.

"No!"

He jolted awake, his eyes clearing to see Tim, Damian and Jason placing sorry. Jason pointed a finger at Tim who was laughing hysterically. "You cheated!"

"Tt, there is no cheating in this child's game Todd." Damian pointed out. Dick smiled shaking his head, he pulled himself down onto the floor with the others gaining their attention. Tim smiled, "Have a nice nap?"

"A grandmal nap." Damian pointed out, Dick waved off his comment and yawned, "Yeah, you chose to stay?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah, It`s my free night and if it`s spent beating Jason and Damian at this then I`m granted to have a good week." Dick chuckled and reached over to tousle the younger boy`s hair, "Well then, good luck."

"Luck," Damian growled, "Eastern bull-crap beliefs."

"Watch your mouth Damian." Dick pointed out and the boy grumbled under his breath and rolled the dice, Jason handed him a small bowl of noddles, "We saved you some Chinese food."

"Really?" He asked, "When did you even order?"

"A few hours ago." Tim said not looking at him as he moved his character across the board and knocked Jason`s off with a dark chuckle, "Sorry."

"Sure you are." Jason growled.

Dick scarfed down the noddles hungrily before standing up, "I think we should go." he yawned.

"Finally." Damian growled, "I was getting tired of beating you to so horribly, can you believe it?"

Dick shook his head, "Sorry Dami, there coming to."

"we are?" Tim and Jason said in unison, He nodded, "Yeah, Jason needs to see Alfred and you needed to talk to Bruce, why not go together."

"Because i don't want you three growing on me." Jason growled standing up, "But what the hell, I`m game, and you suck at stitches."

"That`s the spirit Jay." he stated sarcastically. Together they jumped, flipped and swung off of the balcony an onto the roof tops, Dick smiled this is what he wanted, him and his brothers actually getting along to an extent where no one was trying to kill each other, or anyone else. The wind pushed the tiredness from him and he smiled against it. This was good, this was fun.

"Omigod!"

He instantly lost his footing and fell on his face, that fully it wast a far fall. He pushed himself up with his arms and sent a very pointed glare behind him to The others, Tim ran over to help him up while Jason laughed loudly, "Have a nice fall?"

"Shut it Jason." Tim hissed in his defense and instantly Dick looked around fear griping him, "Where`s Robin!"

"Chill out," Jason chuckled pointed behind the group, he`s over there, i think he saw a cat or something."

"Damn-it." He growled, the three of them grappled over to a large ware-house, landing with a thud on top, Dick ran forward seeing Damiam`s cape go threw the sky light, He jumped threw the open window and shot off a grapple to slow his fall as he hit the ground. the only thing he saw a a large machine in the middle of the large room along with boxes pilling high against the walls.

"Nightwing!"

He looked up to see Jason pulling out his gun when a batarang shot out and hit his gun away, the criminal fell from the beams and onto his back right beside him, Dick spun around ready for a fight when the assailant walked out of the shadows, "Cass!"

Tim zip-lined straight down, a smile on his face, "Long time no see!"

The Asian girl smiled behind her black-bat mask, she looked at Jason, "Who?"

Dick chuckled, "Oh, dont worry, this is just Jason, you know, the black sheep."

"What are you doing here?" Cass asked blinking her eyes in question. Cass wasn't really a big talker in suit. Dick jumped, "Oh, yeah! Were missing someone, Robin. He came in here just before we did-,"

"I`m right here." Damian said walking out from behind the machine and walking over to Cass, he put a arm behind his back and bowed like he was asking her to dance, "Father speaks very highly of you."

"aww," Jason chuckled walking over to stand by Dick, dusting the dirt off of his shirt, "He`s a little fan boy!"

Tim folded his arms over his chest, "It`s time he liked someone other then his own reflection."

"Tt," Damian said grabbing her hand, "Ignore them."

Cass`s eye were wide with bewilderment and question as she looked over to Dick who mouth, play along, this was completely priceless! They`d talked about meeting Cass before and Damian always got excited, not only because Bruce spoke good of her but because of her training, maybe Jason`s earlier comment of fanboy was more realistic then they`d previously thought.

"I-Um thank you i suppose." Cass blinked, she pulled her hand away and Damian smiled brightly, "Teach me everything you know, Please!"

"Later." Cass said she walked over to the other three, Damian following like a cute puppy. she pointed to the machine, "We need to bring this back to the cave to analyse it."

"Why?" Dick asked with a frown and Tim instantly walked over to it and started looking it over, Jason went with him leaning on it and flicking the large box here and there like he really knew what it was. Cass shook her head, "I dont know, but the gangs have been fighting over it, the death toll is fifty people, they might not have been innocent but that is to many, I came looking for it, It was made by toy-maker, there are alot of rumors as to what it does but I`ve never seen it in action."

"Okay," Dick nodded, "I`ll give Alfred a call and he`ll send over the Batwing to help pick it up. Cass nodded and put her hands on her hips as she watched Tim and Jason mess with the front of the machine, shacking her head. Damian rolled his eyes at them mimicking her movement, "Children."

Dick pushed against the com in his ear, "Agent A- This is Nightwing calling in."

All he heard was static and he frowned trying again but only getting the same response. He walked back over to the group shaking his head, "I cant get in contact with Alfred, this thing might be blocking the signal."

"Is it that strong?" Jason asked, looking to Tim who was looking over the control panel, the teen looked up frowning, "I cant know what the hell this thing does without getting into the main frame-,"

"And you to scared to press any of the buttons," Jason pointed, "Shesh, live a little." Jason nudged Tim away and started tapping randomly at the keys, the machine suddenly started to groan as it woke up, the large eye of it glowing and started spin faster and faster, the handle right under the eye suddenly glowed and every one froze, eyes on Jason who looked at it like a moth to a light.

"Jason, dont you dare-," Tim`s warning went unheard and flipped it with a kick of his foot and the blast from the eye hit everyone of them sending them sliding on their back into the wall. Dark dots danced across their eyes before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Dick!" He groaned inwardly, feeling hands on his shoulders trying to wake him, "Dick, wake up, Jason, h-he`s not waking up!"

Tim? He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, a small ack in his head, "I`m awake, Tim."

He opened his eyes clearing them for a moment before he gasped seeing Tim sitting on his knees in-front of him, blue eyes large with worry, But what got him was that Tim looked a lot younger then he was earlier, "Timmy, what happened to you!" Dick gasped grabbing the once-teen`s face, Tim blinked, eyes shinning with fear, "I dont know, I`m to small to reach the window, my clothes are to big and Damian keeps Crying, Dick help I dont like this at all!"

Dick nodded, and looked around seeing Cass, now shorter and younger like Tim, she was trying to fix her suit but it was no use, She looked up and frowned at Jason who was next to her wearing his jacket, that was way to over sized for him and his helmet, holding Dami in his hands but held him out as the baby cried loudly. "Jason take that off, your scaring him!"

"Scaring him?" Jason asked in bewilderment, handing Damian to Cass, "I`m a kid again! were all kids we all should be scared!"

Dick gaped looking at his hands, they were smaller and his gloved didnt fit his fingers nor palms, he pulled them off with his teeth and stood up wrapping his suit around his waist for some sort of coverage. he grabbed Tim`s hand and the younger boy didnt protest as they walked over to the others, "is that what the blast did?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "No it made our suits exceptionally large, what do you think Dick?!"

"Hey!" Tim growled cutely, "This is your fault for messing with that thing!"

"The thing can change us back!" Cass gasped happily, with Damian in arms she ran over to it. The other tree followed her a little slower. Half way there Jason spun around eyes wide, "Did you hear that?"

Everyone looked to the door and to their horror they heard keys giggling in the look, Dick picked up Tim and grabbed ran over to Cass, grabbing her free hand and as Jason ran over they headed for the back door and pushed it open and ran out into the alley. Wind blew over them and the group shivered in the cold, "It`Cold." Tim gasped hiding his face in Dick`s back. Jason frowned then his face lite up, "Follow me."

They had no real choice as they ran around the building and across the street nearly missing getting hit by a speeding car that didnt stop nor slow. They were a few blocks away from their original spot when they stopped out of breath in front of a small clothes store. "Here we go." Jason smiled, Dick looked the shot up and down, "It`s closed."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Idiot." Jason rolled his shoulder and threw his elbow into the window breaking the glass, he gasped in pain holding his elbow, Tim blinked in worry, "are you okay?"

Jason nodded, "Just a little harder to break windows now i guess." They climbed into the store not hearing the alarm go off and once out of range of the broken glass did Dick let go of Cass`s hand and let Tim get off his back, "go find something to wear, a get a jacket!" he yelled at the two others ran off with Damian in their arms. Dick sighed pushing the idea of stealing in his mind and found a blue long sleeve shirt and some jeans, shoes. he threw them on quickly walking around to look for the others, "No Timmy, just stop moving because your impossible." Dick smiled seeing Jason helping Tim pull a green sweater over his head. Jason had found a red hoodie, which made him roll his eyes, and a pair a torn black jeans.

"Dick," Cass smiled walking over to him and grabbing his hand, "Look."

He smiled seeing her grey shirt, black leather jacket, nav blue pants and boots, She held Damian out to him and he chuckled seeing the Robin hoodie he bore along with little jeans and tiny shoes. He grabbed Damian and held him close to his chest, "it`s okay Dami, we`ll be okay."

Tim and Jason walked over to them, Tim being carried on Jason`s back, "Okay, we ready?"

They stepped out onto the side walk and the second they did police sirens blared in their direction, eyes wide they ran down the corner, they took a short cut down a small alley comeing out into the street, luckily there were no cars, they ran to the next side walk pausing to see if they were being followed, when they saw the police car coming around the corner they took a breath and continued to run, their shoes splashing against the water on the sidewalk.

Suddenly Jason tripped and rolled to avoid Tim getting hurt as the younger boy was thrown off, Cass ran over to help Tim up and Dick pulled on Jason`s hoodie to help him up, his other hand full with Damian, he caught tears in Jason`s eyes and frowned, "Are you alright?"

Jason bit his lip and nodded and walked back over the Tim and grabbed his arm and helped him back up onto his back, Cass ran back to Dick and he grabbed her hand looking over his shoulder to see the police car headed their way. They shot down another alley way, it zigzagging here and there till they came out into the open sidewalk, people were walking by and Dick had to grab Jason`s hood so he wouldn't run into the street, "were down town! How did we get down town!?" Dick gasped.

"I wanna go home." Tim cried his eyes watering and Dick blinked sadly, "It`s okay Timmy," He looked behind at the alley and took a deep breath, "I dont think there following us any more."

"Good riddance." Jason growled. Dick reached to press the com in his ear but gasped when he didn't feel anything, he must of lost it running or back at the ware-house. "No luck with back up, do you think we could hitch it to the manor?" Dick asked, he looked to Cass and Jason who contemplated this for a moment before nodding. So they started to walk, further and further, the people around them slowly decreases but the buildings got bigger.

Tim and Damian had fallen asleep and Cass was rubbing her eyes, when Dick looked he saw Jason`s own eyes a little droopy and a little sweat on his brow, maybe from carrying Tim so often. While walking his tried to contemplate their age, Cass looked around nine or ten. Damian was obviously one to two years old, Jason looked like he did when he was twelve, Tim looked like he was seven and he felt older then he probably looked, if Jason was twelve then he would probably fourteen.

"Ugh!" Jason growled, "Were never going to make it!" He shuffled Tim off his back and laid him aginst the building and he sat down beside him, Dick frowned looking down at his two younger siblings, barely feeling Cass hand ghost from his own. "Jay we cant give up."

"The hell I cant." Jason growled wiping the sweat off his brow, Dick frowned, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Fine." Jason growled, Dick stepped closer and felt Jason`s head and pulled back, "Jason! Your burning up!"

"Tell me some good news." Jason sighed, he looked around Dick to see Cass walking over and handing him a piece of break broken off from the loaf in her hand. Jason smiled and ate it great-fully, everyone got a piece and Dick left for a small moment to find something for Damian when he passed by a window, the mother walking away from feeding her baby to answer the phone, Dick slipped in threw the open window and grabbed the bottom, "Thanks kid." he smiled, the baby giggled at him and he left before anyone else could see him, returning to find them in the same position. Tired the only thing on their faces. Dick took a deep breath, "We`ll rest for a while, but we need a little more cover, come on." They all shuffled their way into the neighboring alley curling against a corner.

The other three fell into a instant sleep while he fed Damian, he took a deep breath, this was one of the worst nights ever, but he had to remain clam for his brothers and sister, things had to get better. Damian burped and he looked down at the baby and smiled at Damian`s innocent face, "Nothing to say now, huh."

Damian giggled and reached for his face, that gave Dick hope that they were going to be okay, they had to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick blinked awake as something hit his nose, something tiny and small and gone by the time he opened his blue eyes. Dick sat up looking around before looking down at Damian asleep in is arms, Timmy was leaning up on his left side, and Cass was snuggled close to Jason`s side right beside them, He shifted to reach over and fell Jason`s head. He sighed, his fever felt higher then it was last night and he was still sweating terribly.

Thunder roared over head and he frowned, oh this could not get any worse. It did, the thunder had woken up Damian and the child started to cry just as the first few drops of rain fell onto the ground. Dick stood up and rocked Damian trying to get him to calm down. Tim and Cass woke up with a yawn from each other them and they looked at each other, noticing they were still young.

Tim looked up, "It`s raining." he pointed out clearly. He walked over still rocking Damian with one arm as he grabbed Damian`s hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Cass asked blinking tiredly. Dick sighed, "We have a long way to go till we get to the manor."

"What about Jason!" Tim asked, Dick frowned, Jason hadnt woken up yet and looked a little pale, why was he so sick!? Really he was at a block, they couldnt just leave Jason here alone and in the rain, but then again, they couldnt stay in the rain, that risked everyone getting sick, especially Tim and Damian.

"What about that?" Cass asked pointing behind them, Dick looked over his shoulder and smiled, handing Damian to Tim as he hurried over to a grocery cart, thankfully it was intact as he pushed it over to them, He and Cass woke Jason up for a moment to help him into the cart but he passed out the moment he was in it, Dick put Damian in the part where the babies usually go and helped Tim into it next to Jason, He looked at Cass but instead of getting into the car she grabbed onto the metal wire and smile, "I`m okay."

They started to push the cart further on and by the time they got two blocks the rain was drenching everything, "Dick, Look!" Cass pointed, before he actually looked Cass ran out into the street and grabbed the small kitten being dragged away by the small water current. He smiled fondly at Cass and her big heart but it soon disappeared when he saw a large moving truck zooming towards her, "Cass!" he yelled running forward, suddenly someone pulled the ten year old out of the road before it was to late, the truck speed by and Dick was torn from running over to cass and staying with his siblings. But the woman held Cass`s hand as they ran across the street and over to them, he thought he was seeing things when under the hoodie he saw Catwoman`s smiling blue eyes, "Hey kido." she smiled.

"H-Hi." he muttered, she didnt recognize him of course, she wouldnt but he recognized her and he was relived that it was someone he actually knew!

She looked at the cart and Damian reached for her, "Kitty!"

She chuckled and picked him up smiling at the baby, she looked at him, "Do you want to get out of this rain?" she asked, usually he would`ve said no to a stranger but she wasnt crazy so...

"Yes ma`am." he smiled, Her apartment wasnt far away and She handed Damian back to him while she helped Jason, groaning and laughing, "This kid isnt starving, thats for sure." They ran inside the two story town house, Tim closing the door for them when they entered. Selina set Jason down on the sofa and gestured for them to take a seat as she walked off. She came back with a few towels throwing the warmness to them, Dick smiled wrapping the towel around his shoulders while he bundled Damian in it, the baby gurgling happily.

Tim jumped up on the sofa and curled up in the crock of Jason`s knees while Cass sat next to Dick in a big green chair running the towel threw her wet hair. Selina came back from the hall way carrying a wet rag and some head medicine. She knelled down beside Jason and put the wet rag over his forehead, her eyes looked to Dick, "So, any of you have names?"

"Oh!" Tim gasped excitedly, "I`m Tim!"

Selina laughed and reached over pushing the hair from Tim`s face, "Nice to meet you Tim." She looked to the others and Dick nodded, "I`m Dick, and that`s Jason."

"Cassandra." Cass said shyly looking as her hands. Selina nodded, "Okay, well, Dick how did your...Brother get sick?"

He frowned, "I dont know, he started running a fever and sweating and now he wont wake up!"

Selina frowned bitting her lower lip in though, before looking back up at Dick, "Any cuts or scrapes that might have gotten infected?" She asked and Dick was about to throw the thought away when his cheeks turned red in imbaressment for not realizing it sooner, "He has a cut on his side..."

Yeah...just a cut.

Selina grabbed the side of Jason`s hoodie and lifted it up gasping at the sight of the long badly sewn gashes in his side, he was thank full that just like them they had srunk but it still looked bad.

"Eww," Tim said, "That stinks."

"Thats because Jason here has an infection," Selina sighed running a hand through her short black hair then over the side over her face, "Okay, I can go out for antibiotics after this rain blows over but right now i have to clean the wound." She got up and walked out into the hall and he heard her rummaging in the bathroom for things, she came out with another two rags, swabs a bowel and a bottle of medication. "I found some strong pain killer, if thats alright with you." she said looking at Dick who nodded, Selina sat on the arm rest of the chair and ran her hand threw Jason`s hair, "Kitten, Kitten, come on you got to wake up." she said and Jason moaned his eyes opening, "Bruce?"

"Do I look like a Bruce?" she asked raising an eye brow, she handed him a pain pill, "Here take this, I need to clean you wounds."

He grabbed the pill and swallowed it Selina handing him a small cup of water, "Good kitten."

She grabbed the wet rag and cleaned the bloody skin so she could see the wound better, "Someone tried to stitch you up, they broke though."

Jason nodded coughing, "Dick."

Selina chuckled looking over her shoulder at the teen who looked away, "I thought so." she said. Jason groaned in pain his blue eyes shinning, "I wanna go home." he muttered. "I know kitten, I know." Selina shushed, After a moment Jason fell back asleep.

Selina managed to clean Jason`s wound nicely and wrapped it up, not wanted to stitch a twelve year old back together, she cooked some soup and made some sandwiches for them before the showed the younger children to a spare room upstairs, but they kept Jason`s on the sofa not wanting to start his wound bleeding again, plus he needed sleep.

Right now Dick was leaning against the counter holding a cup of warm tea as Selina pulled on her gloves to her suit, "So, were are your parents, mom? Dad?"

Dick thought about the question for a moment before taking a sip of the warm drink and saying, "Dad, we- me and my siblings were adopted by him."

"And he left you somewhere!" she asked a fury in her blue eye and he though of her giving Bruce a kick in the ass, it almost made him smile, "No, we got into a little trouble and got separated, he`s somewhere."

Selina nodded, "Okay, do you have a number?" she asked and he nodded, "Kind of, but he`s not really a phone person." he pointed out, Selina nodded, "Okay, well I have a friend that deals with this stuff better then i do."

"You`ve been a great help, trust me." he smiled, "Without you i think we might have stayed in that rain."

Selina smiled, "Thanks kitten. Well I`m off."

"Bye, and good luck." he smiled as Selina left the kitchen then the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when he heard Selina`s voice again, Tim and Cass and Damian had came down an hour ago and were snuggled on him and beside him on the large green chair. He just sat and read a few magazines waiting around. Selina was still talking outside on the patio thirty minuets later. He shuffled in the seat blinking past his sleepiness.

He jolted awake when he heard the door open and two sets of foot steps, Tim opened his eyes sitting up in anticipation as Selina walked in and Batman followed looking at the group of children, "Daddy!" Tim jumped off of the chair and ran over to Batman wrapping his arms around him. Batman looked down at Tim then blinked a soft look on his face.

"Daddy?" Selina asked in question. Cass jumped off the seat, "Long story."

"One you`ll explain?" Batman asked and Cass nodded. Dick stood up smiling and holding out Damian, "He`s yours, next time when i come for patrol can we have precautions for this not to happen?" he asked and Bruce nodded walking over to Jason and picking the younger boy up, "Lets go."

He looked to Selina, "You welcome to join us."

Selina bit her lower lip and Tim grabbed her hand. "Please."

She laughed, "Okay, how could i not."


End file.
